Mine
by Harco8059
Summary: A series of one shot between Kuroko Tetsuya and the guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**A/N: It's a series of one-shot between the guys and Kuroko.**

**Disclaimer: I hope I own it but I don't.**

**Pairing for this chapter: GoM/Kuroko**

**Title for this chapter: Do I look like a girl?**

**Warning: BL, unbeta-ed, OOCness**

* * *

Aomine and Kuroko decided to buy some shake on their way home.

"Ah Tetsu? What flavor do you like?" Aomine, the tan and taller teen of two asked.

"Strawberry desu" Kuroko answered immediately.

"Okay, wait here" After that, Aomine dash at the shake stand that they usually buy.

A few minutes later, the ace player of Teiko Middle School with shakes on his hand found his shadow surrounded by notorious guys. He frowns at the scene before them but he decided that he watch a little before he step in. He was curious on how his partner deal with this kind of thing.

He knows that Tetsu is beautiful with his round sky blue eyes that can make anyone melt just to stare at them, slender and small body that any man wants to hug him and protect him from evil, and his skin that is white as snow and smooth as silk. Not to mention, he looks edible and smell so good like strawberry vanilla.

His musing was stop when he hears "Baby, do you want to go somewhere else?" a vain popped on his forehead when he heard that.

"Come on, we promise we be gentle" he clenches his fist.

"I'm sorry but you're not my type" Kuroko nonchalantly replied. He does not look that he was bothered by these guys who were hitting on him.

Aomine can't help but smirked 'That's my partner' he thought triumphantly.

"But you are our type, can we make it up for you?" the guy who is bald smugly replied, flashing his surprisingly white teeth.

"A beautiful like you shouldn't be alone in the street"

Another guy who has bleach spike hair grabs Kuroko's arm and tugs the smaller boy to walk with them.

'That's it, no one touches him but me' Aomine thought vigorously, carelessly drop the shakes and walk towards them with killing intent.

He clamps the shoulder of the guy who grips Kuroko's arm; he sees the noticeable flinch from Kuroko when the grips become tighter.

"Oi let go of my partner" he said with every killing voice that he can get. He grips the shoulder harder and stronger that results the offending hand on Kuroko's arm let go.

He gives them an evil glare that sent a normal person running for their lives and fortunately, the blokes are indeed normal since they are about to peeved on their pants at the growl that Aomine let out. So they run like chickens that just wag their tails.

The tan teen gives himself a satisfying smirk and look at his partner who just frown at him.

He is baffled at the expression that Kuroko only gives him if the smaller lad was unsatisfied with his attitude.

"What?" Aomine defensibly question.

"I could have handle it Aomine-kun, I'm not a girl" Kuroko said it stoically but the taller of the two notices the unsatisfying tone.

"Ah but…" he couldn't finish it.

"But what?"

"Ummm…." Aomine doesn't know what to do say next, he knows Kuroko is far too stubborn even though they both know, he needs help.

"Do I look like a girl? Aomine-kun" the shadow ask him gravely even his eyes are like a kick puppy.

The ace's composure faltered at those eyes and voice, he didn't even notices that he was sweating so much.

"Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!" a giddy voice break the tension between the two and Aomine let out a relieve sigh which didn't go unnoticed by his shadow.

Kuroko turns towards the voice and sees Midorima and Kise walking towards them.

"Ne, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun? Do I look like a girl?" he gives a puppy eyes for the two which Midorima and Kise gulped at nervousness.

"What is this about Kurokocchi?" the blond sheepishly ask.

"Just answer my question truthfully Kise-kun, Do I look like a girl?" he grabs Kise's shirt and look up directly at those golden eyes with his sky blue eyes.

Kise's brain seems to stop working, all he can think was his Kurokocchi was too close, and he can smell the vanilla smell with a tint of strawberry. He became dizzy and he feels like he was going to burst any moment.

"Um…" He unintelligently muttered.

Kuroko suddenly releases him and moves to Midorima who is currently walking away from them, like he wants to escape the question but he didn't go any farther when he was stop by a hand that clutches his sleeve. He slowly turns at the owner of the hand and he can't help but admire those eyes.

"Ne~ Midorima-kun? Do I look like a girl?"

He pushes his eyeglasses with his finger nervously and like Aomine awhile ago, he was sweating too much.

The three were save when a voice called them.

"You guys" they turn around and found their captain and Murasakibara standing before them.

"What are you doing here?" Murasakibara ask while munching some chips.

Midorima let out a relieve sigh when Kuroko leave him and move towards the pair.

"Murasakibara-kun, Akashi kun, Do I look like a girl?"

Akashi and Murasakibara look surprise at the question. The red head captain look at Kuroko and glare at the three who were currently at the back.

"Kuro-chin looks sweet therefore I wouldn't mind to eat you" the purple head and the tallest of the six answered confidently while the shortest of them all just frown at him.

"That is not my question; do I look like a girl? Murasakibara-kun" he unconsciously gives him the best puppy eyes yet. Which results the others blush and also nervous, they all know they can't resist that look.

Murasakibara hid his blush and bluntly ignores Kuroko and nervously resume his eating. Once again, Kuroko frowns deepen and look towards his captain and childhood friend.

Akashi can't help but a step back like he was about to run but the shadow ceases him and grabs his both hands.

"Akashi-kun won't lie ne? Do I look like a girl?" he pulls the hand closer to him.

The usual compose and intelligent captain unintelligently answered "Er…."

Lady luck must be with them all when a voice rang "Tetsu-kun"

All of them thought 'Lucky'

Momoi thinks she was lucky when Kuroko grabs her shoulder and ask with a sad voice "Momoi-san Do I look like a girl?"

She immediately sees the other five who are currently coaching her different pose? she didn't know.

"Momoi-san?" she sees that Kuroko wants an answer now. She can also hear the silent plea of the others to give a good answer or else she will die.

She gives Kuroko an encouraging smile and said "Tetsu-kun do looks like a girl therefore I love Tetsu-kun"

The Generation of Miracles freezes like a statue.

Kuroko stares at Momoi for minute and let out an "Oh?"

He cups his chin and said "I see, I also like Momoi-san"

Momoi squeals like a fangirl should be while the others screaming and punching their inner self.

'NO! I WANT HIM TO SAY THAT TO ME'

End for this chap.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title for this Chapter: Date**

**Pairing for this chapter: Kise/Kuroko**

**A/N: Thank you for the alerts, favorites and especially the reviews. Feel free to suggest and comment. Thank you. *bow*  
**

* * *

Kise Ryota, never imagine this day would come. He waited 2 years for this moment.

For 2 longing years, he's been in love with the same person and that person was his former mentor in basketball, his former teammate, his precious friend and now, his rival school. That person is no other than the phantom player and the sixth member of Generation of Miracles, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Kurokocchi, Let's go on a date" he ask half jokingly and half seriously. He already knows that he would be rejected again like every time he asked but he can't help himself since Kurokocchi is the first person who rejected him and yet knows him so much than anyone else.

"I guess I can go with you, Kise-kun" the smaller teen stared up at those yellow eyes.

The answer caught Kise off guard, he unintelligently stutter "W-what?"

"My answer would be yes for your question" the sky blue haired teen's expression hardly changed.

Kise process the answer for a moment before he hugs the petite body that belongs to his crush/love.

"You will never regret this Kurokocchi, I will come and get you tomorrow, 9am. Bye" before he dash away, he left a kiss on Kuroko's forehead first.

**The Next Day**

He is currently standing in front of Kurokocchi's gate, half patiently and half excitedly waiting for his love to come out. He's wearing faded blue jeans, yellowish shirt, light blue sweater; a high cut black shoes and brown long coat. It's already winter and almost the end of the winter cup.

He lost again from Seirin, with only a score of 87 to 88. He's not a sore loser but he hates that he couldn't get his revenge.

'Oh well, There's still nationals' he thought positively.

The only game remaining is Seirin vs Rakuzan. A must watch game of the year.

Right now, he didn't like to think who wins the cup and he wouldn't definitely think what his former team captain is scheming right now.

"Kise-kun"

Unintentionally, he jumps like always. He never really gets use to Kuroko when he does that.

He immediately beams when he sees what the smaller teen is wearing.

Kuroko wears a navy blue jean, black inner shirt, black short boots and a sky blue jacket with bunny hoody.

Kise couldn't take anymore; he immediately sheltered the petite teen in his arms.

"Kurokocchi, you look cuddly and adorable not to mention so cute" he selfishly breathes the vanilla shampoo that Kuroko always uses.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see" he takes Kuroko's right smaller and smooth hand and drags him to the way where the park is.

"There's a dog show in here, I saw it on the flyer yesterday" he excitedly said. He really plans on this date well. Even though he is famous with the girls, he never dated anyone since he fallen for the person who is currently beside him. He never takes any relationship for granted like he is sure that he would never hurt his Kurokocchi.

By the time they arrive, he feels very embarrass at his failure, it his fault that he never finished to read that flyer.

"Kise-kun, those dogs looks the same to me" Kuroko commented deadpanned

Ah, yes. It's really a dog show but it's a Doberman only show and those dogs looks deadly and currently barking at Kise like he is the king of the threat. One dog cut loose and immediately run towards the blond model that is currently white as a sheet but luckily Kuroko intervene and managed to calm the dog before it manage to bite off Kise's neck and pet his head adoringly.

"You're a cute dog are you? You won't hurt Kise-kun are you? He may look like that but he's a good guy" he murmured with a small smile on his face while petting the Doberman who looks almost the same size as him.

"Kurokocchi" the model hummed the name while tears falling from his eyes. He never knows whether it's from the near death experience or the words that Kurokocchi said to him but all he knows, that he failed for this part.

**Next stop, the bowling shop.**

Kise is sure that this part of the date would be successful. He likes to teach his Kurokocchi the sport called bowling. The basketball is great and all but learning a new sport or two can be fun too.

"Kise-kun, what is this?" he asks while struggling to hold the heavy ball on his hands.

The model managed to catch the ball before it falls and smile warmly at the smaller teen "Kurokocchi, this ball called a bowling ball. This three holes here for your fingers to support the ball"

He then shows to his love on how to carry the ball and how to play with it. The sky blue haired teen listens to him seriously while nodding at every instruction that Kise coaches him.

"I think I can manage it Kise-kun, thank you" the usual stoic guy let out a warm and cute smile for Kise which the model almost faint for the lost of blood because of a nosebleed.

'Kurokocchi smiles for me' he thought obsessively.

Kuroko follows the blond's instruction but by the time he throws the ball. He suddenly spins –

"NO KUROKOCCHI DON'T .."

Too late, Kuroko already spins and release the bowling ball with his cyclone pass and manage to break the ten pins and a bonus, the wall.

"Hmm, it's heavy but it's good" the bluenette commented, twisting his hand playfully while turns to Kise and the other people who looks at him with shock faces.

He just stares at them with his usual expression.

"Kurokocchi" Kise sobs.

He handled the fee to the manager of the shop for the damages with his entire money for the week.

He failed again and sobs some more.

**Last stop, the firework display.**

"Sorry but due to heavy pour of rain the fireworks display is cancelled so please go home safely."

The ace player of Kaijo sobs his heart out.

Kise and Kuroko were totally drenched by the time they reached a nearby shelter.

"Kurokocchi" he desperately calls "Sorry. I'm really a failure"

Kuroko turns to his partner for a day who slumps on a bench in a depressingly manner.

'I'm an idiot. I can't even plan a good date for Kurokocchi. Certainly Kurokocchi would hate me and never go with me again' he sobs inwardly.

What he wants is a perfect date for his lovely but failed to do so. He was silently cursing himself for his failure when he felt a soft and wet peck on his cheeks.

He almost breaks his neck at the speed of his turn.

"I had fun today Kise-kun. Thank you" a small smile coming from the love of his life.

Maybe he didn't failed at all.

**End for this chapter**

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing for this chapter: Aomine/Kuroko slight Kise/Kuroko and Akashi/Kuroko**

**Title for this chapter: Make me**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Hope you guys love this one-shot.  
**

* * *

It's a hot and sunny day.

For Teiko middle school basketball club means more training and it's the second summer for the Generation of Miracles.

The 3rd string and below means double of hard work, in hopes that they may able to replace the people at the 2nd string. A newbie named Kise Ryota progresses and make it to 2nd string and people say he got the potential to make it to the 1st string.

Aomine Daiki doesn't mind if the blond make it or not. Although he hates to admit that the dog is a fast learner and also a good player in the future. All he knows is that he hates the annoying face of the blond, his fangirls and mostly his over friendliness of his partner, his shadow, his Tetsu.

Oh yes, there are only 2 things in this world that can make Daiki pissed. The first one is basketball, he didn't like anyone who bad mouths about basketball or else, they will taste hell first class and the other one and the most important one, Kuroko Tetsuya is his and his alone, he will break the face who touch his Tetsu in a sexual way and Kise Ryota is crossing his boundaries.

His shadow on the other hand is oblivious to Kise's forwardness and the worst part is that Akashi made him the personal tutor for the blond monkey; he really wants to scream and punch at the newbie's grinning face but he can't disappoint Tetsu.

He can't ever disappoint Tetsu.

He is currently pouting at the rooftop, lying on his back with his arms supporting his head like a pillow. Akashi made him skip for today's practice because of his lateness and the sadistic captain promise him pain and hell for his practice for tomorrow. He uncomfortably shudders for his life; he still wants to live to see the day when he confesses to Tetsu.

"Aomine-kun"

He yelps and jumps at the sudden arrival of his partner and gave a half hearted glare of the smaller boy who sits beside him.

"Oi, Tetsu. Don't scare me like that"

"I've been here all the time; Aomine-kun doesn't notice me because he's busy of thinking"

"Uhgg.. Thinking?"

"Hai, although I always thought that Aomine-kun isn't capable of thinking"

"Oi"

"And the type who acts first and think later"

Aomine openly scowl at stoic expression of the phantom player.

"I don't know if it is an insult or a complement" he huffs.

"It's a complement since I love Aomine-kun who smile like an idiot if he is happy"

Even in his dark skin, Aomine can feel heated up with those words.

"You .. Ahhh.. Love… Me?"

Kuroko is oblivious to the sudden lust and love from his light's eyes.

He nod "I also love Aomine-kun who loves basketball the best"

"Ughhh. Sorry" the tan teen suddenly pushes Kuroko to his back and rapes his lips.

The taller teen pushes his tongue in and he can immediately taste the sweetness of vanilla, the freshness of forest and his Tetsu's natural taste. He groans hungrily at the taste.

"Wait.. Aomine-kun... We shouldn't.. Akashi-kun-"the teal haired teen gaps when Aomine pulls back for air.

"Make me" He growls, he really wants more of that taste, that skin and that everything that Kuroko Tetsuya is.

The atmosphere is perfect but –

"What are you doing to my Tetsuya, Daiki?" a cold and very familiar voice of his captain interrupted them.

Damn, he suddenly feels his arousal went away like he just baths a very cold water. That voice alone can make any normal person screaming for their life. By the time he looks up, he gets a chance to meet a red new scissor just passes his face and manage to scratch a little.

"Then I'll go first" Kuroko stands up stoically and give a pointed yet sympathetic look to his light and ligwalks away from scene. He is confident enough that Akashi-kun won't kill Aomine-kun.

"Tetsu Wait-"Too late, his shadow leaves him with his murderous captain.

"Daiki" Akashi's voice is like silk and death; he holds 5 different colors of scissors "Shall we dye your dark skin red?"

'I'm dead'

At the gym the whole members of Teiko's basketball club hears an agonizing voice but they ignore it and continue their training.

End for this chapter.

* * *

Review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing for this chapter: AkaKuro for ****gigi323****... xD**

**Title for this chapter: You're wrong**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.. You guys can suggest pairings if you want. Any grammar failure and typos are my fault.. If you guys have time, please check out my other fics as well. **

**Manga Spoiler: Akashi's Skill chapter 178**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou is always right.

Being a captain is interesting but fun. He loves to torture people and loves to push them beyond their limits. He knows that no one is strong if people won't push themselves. He knows everything and sees everything. He knows people talk bad things to him when they think he didn't know.

Only selected people can look at him in the eyes. Those people are belong to the inner circle of Kiseki no Sedai and no one else. They were called Kiseki no Sedai because of their individual unique skills, he knows his skill is beyond than the others. He can see everything and even a person should breathe, he can see it. He knows with his eyes, he won't be defeated.

He almost looks down all the people he sees and he find most everything uninteresting. These days, he found himself looking and observing more a certain player. That player still held his interest for the longest. That player was named Kuroko Tetsuya.

At First, he found the smaller boy amusing even though he first insulted him with his lack of skills in presence, shooting and stamina. The boy still practices hard every single day and pushes himself so hard that he faints. He never known a person who is stubborn as this guy but he acknowledges his hard work and passing. He knows no one can pass like Kuroko does.

Days of observing went weeks then months. Little by little and surely, he begins to feel something towards the stoic boy. He begins to feel protectiveness and possessiveness towards Tetsuya. He wants to claim him, mark him and mess up him. He wants to do everything to Tetsuya that he shouldn't think he would do.

He loves to win and he loves to win Tetsuya as his. These days, he wants to embed these new scissors to Daiki and Ryota's flesh. How dare they touch his Tetsuya? How dare they touch what is his? He was the first one who knows Tetsuya's unique skill of passing. He was the one who polish that stone and turns it to a diamond.

He let out a sadistic smile. He knows everything and he knows one of these days, he will posses Tetsuya.

It is really rare to be on the rooftop with just the two of them.

Tetsuya and Seijuurou. The Shadow and the Emperor.

They did agree on something, they want even for a day a peace of mind. Being with the Teiko Basketball club, it is rare to have a peaceful moment especially with Kise and Aomine constantly bickering or Midorima's words of a Tsundere or Murasakibara's excited complements of his sweets or Momoi simultaneously hugging and gives special attention for the light blue haired male.

Akashi bluntly staring at Tetsuya's beautiful face even the smaller teen is the oblivious guy in the world. He still feels the stare that the captain sent to him.

He turns to see Akashi stares at him. He sees that stare every time he looks at him and he couldn't figure what it is.

"Aka…" he never finishes it since a smooth and warm lips place in on his own.

A pair of strong arms embraces him possessively and pulls him closer to a strong and warm body of his captain.

Hot and wet tongue invaded his mouth and roams it. They both moan in pleasure.

After a few minutes of hot kisses with tongue. Akashi manages himself to pull apart since he didn't like to ravish Tetsuya on this very rooftop. Nobody knows about this but he is a type of a person who gives everything for his love and be a romantic person is one of the things he is willing to give to Tetsuya.

He will claim Tetsuya.

"You're mine" He growls with a possessive voice.

Tetsuya merely smile and turns his back at his captain.

"No, it's the other way around"

Heterochromatic eyes widen then realized for the first time of his life, he was wrong.

He didn't own Tetsuya.

Tetsuya owns him.

End for this chapter.

* * *

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title for this Chapter: It can't hurt if you just ask**

**Pairing for this chapter: Mitobe/Kuroko for ****ben4kevin**** and slight Kiyoshi/Hyuuga **

**Thank you once again for the reviews, alerts and favorites that you gave me. **

**This is the first time I write Mitobe/Kuroko and I feel awkward and unsure. Hope you guys like this. xD  
**

* * *

The practice is looking good especially the members are in high spirits. It's like a day to day routine from the Seirin players except this day is a little special.

"I can't understand" Izuki mutters and that cause everyone around his vicinity to turn around and look at him.

"You can't understand what Izuki?"Koganei asks with a confuse expression.

"I mean I can't understand that Mitobe and Kuroko manage to be an item" the point guard replies while bluntly glancing the area where Mitobe and Kuroko are.

"Hmmm. I admit that I was also shocked when they announced that they are a couple" Hyuuga confesses "I mean Mitobe and Kuroko are both the silent type, I guess 'birds of the same feather flocks together' hahahahaha"

"Hahahaha, I have to agree with you there Junpei so the question is who do you think is the loudest?" Kiyoshi smirks at his fellow members while Hyuuga looks sick.

"I mean between Junpei and I, Junpei is the loudest" He laughs at his words and Koganei, Izuki and Tsuchida looks green, Aida looks please at the statement and Hyuuga looks like he is about to commit murder.

"I was secretly hoping that this would happen" Aida smirks while her eyes are in shape of hearts "I mean BL is real, Kya!" she swoons while in the background Hyuuga tries to choke Kiyoshi to death.

"BL?" Tsuchida asks.

"Kagami!" Aida ignores Tsuchida's question and calls for the red head.

Kagami arrogantly walks to them and frowns at the current scenes "Yes coach"

"Can you ask Kuroko-kun or Mitobe which do they prefer top or bottom?"

"Huh?" the red head asks.

"Huh?" Tsuchida, Koganei and Izuki repeat the word.

Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda joins them which leaves the people who are in topic are still in their area enjoying each other's presence.

"What Coach means is that she wants to know who is the seme and the uke?" Furihata explains to his more confuse teammates.

"I don't get it" Kawahara mutters and the guys nod in agreement except Hyuuga, Kiyoshi and Aida.

"Furihata not bad, I guess you have that kind of hobbies" The coach praises the freshman while the brunet just smiles shyly at her.

"We should not pry anyone's private life" the captain tries to change Aida and Kiyoshi's mind.

"Come on Junpei, Don't tell me you aren't intrigue by their preference or who is the loudest?" the vice captain smirks at his lover who blushes.

"Kuroko-kun is the uke so he is probably the loudest" Furihata explains.

"Furihata-kun, you look so sure about that" Aida says.

The freshman looks at her with a confuse face "I mean look at Kuroko; he is the most uke that I ever met. That kind of face and body structure is his best asset to attract any hormonal semes in the area."

The coach grins at him and she couldn't agree more. That answer is almost perfect.

"Well, what if Kuroko is the seme?" Kiyoshi asks.

Hyuuga, Furihata and Aida look at him and shake their head in harmonize way.

"Totally impossible" They said all together and Kiyoshi just laughs and nods while the others looks confuse as ever.

"Now I know why we can't have girlfriends" Fukuda announces to his fellow co-players.

"Why?" Kawahara asks.

He gestures his hands at the four and said "Because we are bunch of weirdoes"

Luckily the four didn't hears him and manage to keep his head intact.

Kagami couldn't take anymore since he wants to practice more "Senpai, what should I ask about Kuroko again?"

"Ask him, between him and Mirobe who is the loudest guy in bed?" Aida just smiles and the others paled.

Kagami nods "Okay" he begins to walk to Kuroko's direction when suddenly the words just sunk in. He immediately turns around and shouts "The hell I would do that. That's private you know"

"Oh but you said that you would ask right?" the girl smirks.

"But not that kind of question. Its way too perverted" the red head blushes.

"What if I tell you that if you won't ask then you can't eat Maji burger for a month?"

"What?! You can't do that" the power forward growls.

"Oh, yes I can. I will give it to you as your punishment training menu since the burgers have lots of carbs. You get fat if you eat too much" the brunette gives a triumph smile.

"Fine!" the red head growls some more but his face are deep red.

He then walks to the area where Kuroko and Mitobe are sitting.

"Oi Kuroko, Ummm.. You see… Hmmm" Kagami can't put his words correctly.

"What is it?" the light blue haired teen looks up to him and asks.

"Give me a minute; I'm trying to construct my sentence" the light scratches his head and turns around just to see the evil smirks of Furihata and Aida, the happy go lucky smile of the vice captain, the frown of the captain and the pale faces of his teammates.

Kagami let out a heavy sigh and "BetweenyouandMitobesenpaiwho istheloudestoneinbed?" he asks too fast.

"Pardon? Can you do it more slowly Kagami-kun?" the phantom player politely asks.

"I said between you and Mitobeo-senpai who is the loudest one in bed?" After finishing the question his entire body went red.

Kuroko and Mitobe just stare at him like he is some kind of a lunatic.

"Speak up you bastard" The light growls.

"Mitobe-senpai is certainly the loudest between the two of us" Kuroko nonchalantly replies "especially when we sleep" he added.

Kagami looks like his soul just fly away from his body, Aida and Furihata looks depress and mutters along the way "I can't believe Kuroko-kun is the seme" and "Seme + Kuroko-kun = impossible", Kiyoshi just smiles, Hyuuga cringes and the others looks they are about to faint any minute.

They all suddenly regret that they ask in the first place.

* * *

Mitobe's residence

The phantom player decided to sleep over at Mitobe's house.

They are currently in the room of Mitobe with two separate futons laid on.

"Mitobe-senpai" Kuroko mutters while he adjusts his pajamas "please don't snore. You're too loud and I can't sleep if that happens"

Mitobe just nods and rolls to his side and sleep while the light blue haired does the same.

10 minutes later Mitobe starts to snore and snorted while he's asleep, Kuroko couldn't take it anymore, he pulls an ear plugs and put in his ears.

"I was right to say that Mitobe-senpai is really loud in bed" he mutters and tries to sleep again, now that the sound he hears is silence 'I hope that was Kagami-kun meant since I am still untouched by anyone until I'm 18' after that the phantom player sleeps peacefully.

He didn't know that all his teammates didn't sleep that night.

**End for this chapter**

* * *

Review?


End file.
